powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Planet Savior
Power Rangers Planet Savior is the tenth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Treasure Hunt and succeeded by Power Rangers Royal Quest. It also contains a plenty elements from Choushinsei Flashman, and Power Rangers In Space. Plot In deep outer Space, Starghost awakens from the asteroid prison during his 6,000 years prison time and begins to summoning his fellow Generals and footsoilders and invading the Earth. The Cat-like Wizard WizCat calls the 5 teenagers determined to save the World as well as the Galaxy and become the Planet Rangers. Characters Planet Rangers Allies *WizCat *WizDog *Cosmo *Comet *Galaxior *Princess Starlight *Treasure Hunters Villains *Starghost (1-50) *Galaxylord (1-48) *Meteorheat (1-19, 35-43) *Miss Sparkle (1-47) *Asteroidinator (11-27) *BlizzardComet (28-41) *Dark Matter (13-23 34) *Spacethreats Monsters * Cheetahyper - based on Cheetah - destroyed by the Planets Rangers (Solar System) * Primatetan - based on Orangutan - destroyed by Planet Blaster (Calling the Guardians) * Horseshoecrusher- based on Horseshoe Crab - destroyed by Space Megazord (Planets Conbined) * Walruspush - based on Walrus - defeated by Pluto Planet Ranger and destroyed by Wyvern Zord (The Pluto Ranger) * Hippobash - based on Hippo - defeated by Planet Rangers' Super Planet Blaster and destroyed by Asteroid Megazord (Trio Power) * Viper - based on Boa - destroyed by Space Megazord and Asteroid Megazord (3 + 3) * NeonLeon- based on Chameleon - destroyed by Comet Megazord (Astral Power) * FoxLance- based on Fox - destroyed by Jupiter Sphinx and Mercury Unicorn (Mercury and Jupiter) * (Saving the Planet's Guardians) * (The Rescue Mission Assignment) * (Starghost Summons) * (Outer Space) * (The Dark Matter) * (Dark Matter Attacks) * (Darkness) * (Wasted) * (Give up, Rangers) * (Power of Planets) Arsenal *Planet Morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Solar Morpher♦ *Lunar Morpher♦ *Planet Sabers *Red Planet Gauntlet - Jackson uses the Red Planet Gauntlet to transform into the Red Planet Defender as an Battlizer.◆ *Ultra Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Super Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ ****Mars Sword◆ ****Neptune Trident◆ ****Saturn Axe◆ ****Uranus Shot◆ ****Venus Bow◆ **Pluto Blaster◆ *Planet Striker◆◆ **Jupiter Lance◆ **Mercury Crossbow◆ *Galaxy Blitz◆◆ **Sun Revolver◆ **Moon Gun◆ Zords *Mars Dragon Zord◆ *Neptune Pegasus Zord◆ *Saturn Griffin Zord◆ *Uranus Garuda Zord◆ *Venus Phoenix Zord◆ *Pluto Wyvern Zord◆ *Jupiter Sphinx Zord◆ *Mercury Unicorn Zord◆ *Sun Kitsune Zord◆ *Moon Anubis Zord◆ *Earth Kraken Zord◆ Megazord * Space Megazord◆◆◆ * Asteroid Megazord◆◆◆ * Comet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Meteor Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Solar Lunar Megazord◆◆ * Super Astro Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Obliterator Megazord◆ * Solar System Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Asteroid Unisus Megazord◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: Solar System (First appearance of Jackson, Josh, Richard, Craig, Haley, Wizcat, Cosmo, Starghost, Galaxylord, Meteorheat, Miss Sparkle, and Spacethreats) * Episode 2: Calling the Guardians * Episode 3: Planets Combined * Episode 4: The Pluto Ranger (Dark debuts) * Episode 5: Trio Power * Episode 6: 3 + 3 * Episode 7: Astral Power * Episode 8: Mercury and Jupiter (Vaughn and David debuts) * Episode 9: Saving the Planet's Guardians * Episode 10: The Rescue Mission Assignment * Episode 11: Starghost Summons (Asteroidinator debuts) * Episode 12: Outer Space * Episode 13: The Dark Matter (Dark Matter debuts) * Episode 14: Dark Matter Attacks * Episode 15: Darkness * Episode 16: Wasted * Episode 17: Give up, Rangers * Episode 18: New Power Up * Episode 19: Power of Planets (Meteorheat gets destroyed by the Planet Rangers for the first time) * Episode 20: Sun and Moon * Episode 21: Gold and Silver * Episode 22: Finish off Dark Matter * Episode 23: Death (Dark Matter withers after the Planet Rangers manage to destroy it) * Episode 24: Repair (WizDog debuts) * Episode 25: Wish Upon a Star * Episode 26: Wizcat's Assignment * Episode 27: Get the Job Done (Asteroidinator gets destroyed by the Rangers) * Episode 28: Science Experiment (BlizzardComet debuts) * Episode 29: Space Technology * Episode 30: Go Save the Day * Episode 31: The Rift * Episode 32: Psycho Freak * Episode 33: Back to Basics * Episode 34: Dark Matter Absorbs the Starghost (Dark Matter returns with limit energy and transfer into Starghost's body making him invincible making his last appearance) * Episode 35: Meteor's Revival (Meteorheat revives from the Sun and gets revenge on the Power Rangers) * Episode 36: Treacherous Scheme * Episode 37: Painful Skill * Episode 38: Obstacles from Space * Episode 39: Reinforcements * Episode 40: Treasure Hunters Arrives (Treasure Hunt and Planet Savior teamup) * Episode 41: Fighting the Mission (BlizzardComet gets destroyed by the Rangers) * Episode 42: Meteor Strikes * Episode 43: Meteor Rage (Meteorheat gets destroyed by the Power Rangers once again) * Episode 44: Defending the Planets * Episode 45: Go Away Starghost! (Galaxylord gets defeated by the Planet Rangers for once) * Episode 46: Empire Rise * Episode 47: Dark Empire (Miss Sparkle gets destroyed by the Planet Rangers) * Episode 48: Dark Power (Galaxylord returns and rematch and gets destroyed by the Planet Rangers) * Episode 49: Wrath of Starghost * Final Episode - Space Showdown (Starghost was destroyed by the Power Rangers) Trivia *This is a first season to have the male Blue Ranger with light blue suit. *This is a first season to have the only female of the group. See Also Category:Series